Noche de Paz ¿O no?
by barbara.gizela
Summary: La primera Navidad juntos, podría ser divertido, si no tuvieras que compartirla con toda tu familia. Fic participante en el "reto navideño" de la pagina "A fanfickers life and death".
1. Chapter 1

**Noche de Paz, ¿o no?**

 _AMOLAD no me pertenece, le pertenece a The Snipster._

La navidad no siempre es una época de amor y de paz, aunque los libros de cuentos y las películas en la televisión nos quieran hacer ver lo contrario, esto era algo que nuestros protagonistas tuvieron que averigüar, de una manera poco convencional.

París lucía de un blanco espectacular al verse sus calles cubiertas por la nieve; las personas colocaban árboles navideños adornados con manzanas de un rojo brillante, cintas de diversos colores y cartas emblemáticas donde plasmaban sus deseos; Todo lucia hermoso y pintoresco. En especial la cafetería de Des Aeva, la cual era famosa por su _Bûche de Noël_ un postre favorito por excelencia. Linda, su asistente, colocaba algunos adornos que había comprado en el centro de la ciudad, mientras el dueño del lugar tarareaba _Jingle Bells_. Para Des era una fecha mágica, ya que sería la primera navidad que pasaría acompañado de su pareja, Leo Splinder, así que tenía muchos planes para todo el mes.

— Lo veo muy feliz, Jefe —. Comento la chica, mientras daba los últimos detalles a la ventana principal.

— Lo sé, Esta navidad será estupenda, en especial porque compartiré la cena del 24 con Leo — emocionado solo dio una sonrisa, los clientes empezaron a llegar, pedidos se disparaban por todos lados, el personal sabía de antemano que durante Navidad la cafetería estaría a reventar, tanto por el buen servicio, como por el dueño del lugar.

Un hombre se acercó a Des, el cual estaba ocupado preparando unos capuchinos; Se veía determinado y lleno de valor aunque cauteloso como si de un acecho se tratase. Desde su relación con Leo estas situaciones se habían detenido, pero a un quedaba uno que otro pretendiente valiente que se animaba a invitarlo a una cita, este en especial, osadamente había traído un ramo de rosas enormes, que habrían sido la perdición de cualquier dama, pero solo ocasionaron fastidio en él; por más rechazos que recibía él sujeto, este no dejaba de insistir, por lo que algo fastidiado el otro decidió darse media vuelta, para seguir atendiendo mesas.

— ¡Espera! No me dejes hablando solo — el hombre corrió detrás de él, tomándolo del brazo, lastimándolo. Varios forcejeos después Des logro que el tipo lo soltara, se quedó atónito y solo observo con horror que Leo sujetaba la camisa verde de aquel desconocido y lo jalaba hacia él.

— Creo que mi novio te dijo que te esfumaras — su tono era lento y peligroso, el hombre prácticamente salió corriendo, asustado por la fuerza aplicada y él semblante de su rival; Des suspiro aliviado, mientras Leo se quitaba el abrigo negro y gastado con fastidio, y lo arrojaba a una silla de madera que funcionaba como decoración del lugar, su rostro se encontraba rojo, tanto por el frio como por la furia; A su alrededor, las personas los observaban, curiosas y lanzaban murmullos — Esta situación me cansa Des, algún día dejaran de insistir todos estos sujetos.

— Lamento que esta situación te pusiera de mal humor — se sentó a lado de él en la mesa, el moreno resoplo, y después de calmarse le dio un beso suave para cortar la tensión que reinaba en ese momento.

— Des… — hablo después de cortar el beso, mirando el rostro sonrojado del otro— Adivina, la agencia me dio unos días y deseaba…

—Genial, sabes, le comentaba a Linda que quería pasar unos días contigo para disfrutar las fechas, tengo muchos planes esta navidad, quería ir de compras, a patinar y no olvidamos el tradicional encendido de la Torre Eiffel.— los planes salieron demasiado rápido de su boca abrumando a su novio.

—Mi hermana menor y mi madre vendrán de visita… y deseaba presentártelas — soltó de golpe; Des se quedó callado, observando el rostro preocupado de Leo, se notaba que era un tema importante para él. Nunca habían conocido a sus respectivas familias, de hecho, desde que se mudó de Alemania no había tenido contacto con su padre. Ahora Leo repentinamente sacaba este tema a colación y se veía obligado a conocer a los familiares de su pareja.

— Ellas ¿Saben de nuestra relación? — Leo soltó una carcajada, y tomo su mano.

—Por supuesto, ¿Qué tus padres, no saben de lo nuestro?—bromeó, pero al ver el rostro de Des, supo que había dado en el clavo, al parecer este no estaba cómodo con él tema.

—Des, ellos no saben que existo, ¿no es verdad?

— Mi padre no aprueba que me dedique a esto, y no tengo una buena relación con él.

—Bueno mi familia también se preocupó por mi relación, pero no por eso te oculto del mundo — Se puso de pie de golpe, molesto de nuevo, el otro lo sujetó. Mirándolo, Leo se calmó, esos ojos adornados con sus enormes pestañas siempre le recordaban, que debía cuidar su temperamento.

— Lo invitare, pero te advierto que no será algo agradable — Sujeto más fuerte su mano, mientras por su mente pasaban mil escenarios distintos, del porque tener a su padre en la cena, no era buena idea —. Yo solo deseaba una velada agradable contigo mi vida, no que nuestras familias interfirieran en nuestra primera navidad.

—Entiendo, pero tenemos que pasar por esto, soy algo tradicional Des, así que nos vemos en la tarde…ellas llegaran el día 23— Tomando su abrigo, se dispuso a regresar a la agencia de viajes, su descanso había terminado —. Por lo que espero que para entonces tu padre sepa de lo nuestro.

Los días pasaron después de aquella charla, Leo seguía algo receloso con Des; él cual con temor envió un mensaje a su padre. No tenía los ánimos a hacerlo por teléfono, ya que conocía perfectamente la reacción de su progenitor. Sin poder escribir una excusa razonable para que este pasara la navidad en su casa. Pensó que lo mejor era ser honesto.

 _Padre:_

 _Sé que no eh sido el mejor hijo, ni tampoco el ejemplo de hombre que querías presumir a tus amigos, pero espero puedas verme en Paris. Quiero mostrarte mi negocio y mi pareja; la familia de él vendrá y quisiera que te conocieran; Si deseas acompañarnos te enviare uno boletos para acá. Tómalo como mi regalo de Navidad._

 _Te amo._

 _Des Aeva._

— Animo Jefe, de seguro su padre vendrá — su asistente le paso una taza blanca rebosante de chocolate caliente, él la tomo elegantemente, un sorbo del espeso liquido, animaba su alma solo un poco.

— Siendo sincero Linda, espero que no venga.

Al fin era la esperada fecha, su padre no mando la confirmación, así que Des se encontraba calmado en ese aspecto y a la vez muriendo de los nervios. Vestido con su mejor ropa, un abrigo de cachemira beige y sus mejores botas combinadas con su porte elegante; anhelaba ser aceptado por la madre y hermana de Leo, la señora y señorita Splinder viajaban directo de Rio de Janeiro en Brasil, la tierra natal de su guapo moreno. Él otro estaba entusiasmado, desde su trabajo en la agencia hace 5 años no había tenido oportunidad de verlas, pero seguía en contacto con ellas, por llamadas y emails. Tomando la suave mano de su pareja, le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pasara lo que pasara, él lo protegería.

— ¡Mi vida!— se escucho un grito ensordecedor, que logro que la sonrisa de Leo se ampliara, y Des soltara un brinco por él susto, detrás de ellos una mujer de cabello rubio (visiblemente teñido), sus ojos eran del mismo tono verde que los de su hijo con una estatura similar a este, cuerpo delgado sin llegar a verse escuálido, los abrazaba, y su entusiasmo era contagioso. A pesar de ir si abrigo grueso que la cubriera, lucia como si el invierno no pasara por ella.

— ¡Mamá! me has dado un susto de "muerte" —. Leo cargo a su madre dándole vueltas, Des dio una risilla al ver tan conmovedora escena.

— Bájame corazón, por lo visto eres igual de fuerte, veo que no has dejado el Karate, mira que bíceps.

— ¿Dónde está Maia? — pregunto sonrojado. Mientras el otro sonreía por el comentario dicho por la dama.

— ¡Oh viene detrás de mí!, con nuestro equipaje—. La mujer señalo el andén.

Des se sorprendió que una jovencita de 16 años cargara las valijas… sola. Pero a lo lejos diviso una joven de cabello oscuro, un rebelde mechón rubio se asomaba en su flequillo, ropa oscura con calaveras rojas, botas de casquillo, y cuatro maletas en cada mano. La hermana de Leo era aterradora. Lucia como el tipo de mujer que te patearía los bajos sin consideración, o al menos su semblante demostraba que quería hacer eso con sus partes, en ese momento.

— Maia déjame ayudarte — Leo corrió a quitarle el peso, cuando ella se encontraba más cerca del grupo, pero la chica se rehusó; clavando su mirada de nuevo en Des dejo caer las maletas de golpe, peligrosamente cerca de los pies del alto. La cara de Aeva era de completo pánico, en definitiva él no le agradaba a la chica. El moreno ignoro el hecho.

— Buen chicas, ya que estamos aquí los cuatro, quiero presentarles a mi novio, él es de quien les eh hablado en todos mis emails, su nombre es Des Aeva — con orgullo Leo tomo la fina cintura de Des, quien estaba sonrojado al punto de hacerle competencia a un tomate.

—Mucho gusto —murmuro, dando una mirada tímida, que provoco que la madre de Leo sonriera ampliamente y el rostro de la jovencita se ensombreciera a un más.

— ¡Oh! — Exclamo, llevándose ambas manos al rostro para enfatizar la acción —. Cielo, es justo como lo describiste en tus emails, es tan guapo. Mi nombre es Itzahara, pero puedes llamarme mamá o Itza. Suegra suena muy feo — comento risueña, dándole un empujón amistoso en el hombro a Des, quien solo se sobo el brazo —. Esta chica ruda… es mi tesoro, su nombre es Maia, saluda a tu cuñado querida.

— Esta es la Jirafa Humana de la que tanto nos contaste — comento en tono pretensioso e hiriente —. Veo que él apodo le queda de maravilla, al menos te hubieras buscado uno con plata hermano. — los ojos verdes se clavaron en los ámbar con desprecio.

— Maia…eso es grosero — la retó su madre, señalándola con el dedo índice.

— Ya habíamos hablamos de esto… no hagas un drama. Ok — Leo se pasó la mano, nervioso por el cabello, mientras sujetaba con fuerza la cintura de Des, quien había palidecido un poco por culpa de su hermana.

— Claro, pero si yo me declarara lesbiana la historia sería diferente, ¿No? Debí de quedarme en casa —. Caminando a paso rápida la adolescente se llevó las maletas, ante la mirada preocupada de los otros, Des solo suspiro, al parecer esto no iba ser la agradable cena navideña que tenía en mente.

Mientras caminaban por el parque, la madre de Leo preguntaba muchas cosas sobre postres típicos franceses, su hijo solo ponía la mirada en blanco, su madre era una adicta a crear cosas en la cocina, solo que su especialidad eran las comidas saladas y las cenas familiares.

— Espero que estés preparado para una cena de Navidad espectacular, pronto sabrás lo que es el sazón de mama — Presumió. Al parecer su suegra, era un amor de persona. Pero la hermana era otro tema, la chica se había puesto unos audífonos e ignoraba a todos en el trayecto de camino a casa. Des entendía ese sentimiento de rechazo a su persona, había hablado de eso con su novio antes de conocerla, al parecer la chica era demasiado apegada a su hermano y la noticia no le cayó nada bien.

— Oye…dime Maia, te gustaría ver algún lugar de París, tenemos algo de tiempo— tocó su hombro suavemente, para captar su atención, reaccionando con violencia, la chica dio un empujón a Des con fuerza, logrando que casi se cayera al suelo, Leo lo sostuvo. Ella era sumamente fuerte y poseía los reflejos felinos de su hermano.

— No me toques…no me apetece ir a ningún lugar con ustedes, solo vine a esta estúpida cena porque mamá me lo pidió — señalando a su madre con un movimiento de cabeza, dramatizo las últimas palabras.

Leo dio un suspiro, mientras ayudaba a su pareja a estar en pie. Y pidiéndole con una mirada algo de comprensión por el acto realizado por su hermana, le susurró una disculpa. Una hora después llegaron a la cafetería, la cual lucia abarrotada de personas, la chica saco la lengua en señal de asco, el lugar era demasiado Snob para ella. Leo solo le dio una mirada que significaba que guardara silencio, la cual la chica obedeció de mala gana.

Des las paso al piso de arriba que era su apartamento, le había pedido a su novio vivir juntos, pero este lo había rechazado, pero en vista que el piso donde dormía Leo era compartido, acepto pasar en casa de él esas fechas. La señora lo felicito por el buen gusto en decoración. La chica lanzo sus botas llenas de lodo al sofá blanco de la sala, ante la mirada de terror del dueño, quien se mordió la lengua al ver su hermoso sofá nuevo lleno de barro. Tomando el control del televisor, la chica se sentó con los pies en la mesita de café, provocando la risa de su hermano, y la frustración del alto.

— Iré a preparar sus cuartos, espero que nos les moleste compartir, tengo solo dos habitaciones, así que llevare sus cosas a la de huéspedes — comento intentando cargar una de las maletas, la cual era horriblemente pesada para su sorpresa.

— ¡Que! Y donde dormirá mi hermano — grito la chica señalando a Leo, quien se sonrojo de inmediato, al igual de Des — yo compartiré el cuarto con él, estas demente si piensas que escuchare sus gemidos en la noche.

— ¡Maia! — grito escandalizada su madre, la cara de Des era un poema en ese momento, así que con el dolor de su corazón llevo las cosas de Itzahara a su cuarto.

— Bueno, supongo que tú y yo compartiremos cuarto, entonces, Leo ya desempaco en mi habitación, y pues tu madre estará más cómoda en mi enorme cama.

— ¡Que! Yo no pienso compartir cuarto contigo, que tal si eres un degenerado — la chica se defendió, ante la sonrisa de Leo, al parecer su novio no se dejaría engatusar por su problemática hermanita, aunque le preocupaba la cabeza de este. La chica era peligrosa.

— Creo que corro más peligro yo que tú — le sonrió con dulzura fingida, y así es como ambos se había declarado la guerra.

Era la mañana del veinticuatro, Leo se preparaba un café; le había parecido curioso el no ver a Des despierto, generalmente el que dormía hasta mu y tarde era él. Un escalofrió lo embargó al pensar en las posibilidades, así que corrió al cuarto para encontrar a su novio amarrado de pies y manos a la cama de la habitación, pálido del susto y a su hermana tiernamente dormida a un lado. El rostro de Des estaba visiblemente maquillado y tenía una grosería pintada en la frente, además que su boca estaba amarrada con su usual bufanda. Leo soltó una carcajada, y corrió a desatarlo.

— Tu hermana es diabólica, me sometió en medio de la noche, y no viniste a ayúdarme — le reclamo furioso.

— Perdona, pero sabes que duermo profundamente, además los ronquidos de mi madre no me hubieran dejado escucharte, mira el lado positivo, ella ahora sabe que no eres una amenaza ahora.

— Muy gracioso señor Splinder, ahora desáteme, que el único que me gusta que me amarre es usted — dijo con picardía provocando el sonrojo del otro.

— Ustedes dos son asquerosos — comento Maia en el fondo, viéndolos perturbadamente. Ambos se quedaron congelados, al parecer la chica no estaba profundamente dormida como creían.

Pasando unas horas después Des ayudaba a su futura suegra a preparar la cena de Navidad, aunque le estaba constando horrores porque tenía una horrible saboteadora. Frases como "Disculpa, dijiste azúcar glass, entendí sal" "Enserio piensas que los escargots son de nuestro agrado, que asco" "Por lo visto si destapas el horno los soufflés si se estropean".

— ¡Suficiente! Si vuelves a estropear otra cosa juro por el creador que le sacare los ojos —Leo sujetaba a Des por la cintura evitando que intentara golpear a su hermana, la cual estaba visualizando los cuchillos de cocina, en caso de que las cosas se salieran de control. La puerta sonó terminando con el drama, por lo que la Madre del chico corrió a ver quién llamaba, topándose con un hombre de cabello al rape; mirada sombría y espectacular altura y condición física, Des se puso pálido, casi azul, al ver al sujeto, no podía creer que su padre, Nicholas, había llegado después de todo.

— Padre — murmuro, soltando el sartén con el que minutos antes intento golpear a Maia, Leo recordó las palabras de su pareja sobre la mala relación con su padre. Aunque era un hombre que tenía una buena condición física y había golpeado a muchos en sus épocas de estudiante, se sintió cohibido ante el padre de Des, sabía que ese sujeto podía literalmente patearle el trasero, no todos los días veías a un ex soldado de la segunda guerra mundial. Su madre estaba anonadada, su boca lucia tan abierta que una mosca pudo haber entrado y salido de ella sin problema, Maia se puso a su lado, el hombre imponía miedo en esa casa.

—Vine, jurando no decirte nada de tu Vida, Des — comentó irónico — el hecho que mi único hijo sea un enclenque, un dueño de una cafetería y encima homosexual, es algo que me lleno de vergüenza durante mucho tiempo —. Cada palabra fue una estocada para el pobre hombre.

— Su hijo es una excelente persona, y puede que no gane alguna competencia deportiva, pero no es un debilucho — dando un paso al frente Leo salió en defensa de su novio, quien solo lo sujetaba del brazo, eso era una guerra que no deseaba ver.

— Tienes agallas, la última persona que me dijo algo así acabo con una bala en el trasero — el padre de Des dio un paso, de una zancada estaba frente a Leo quien parecía no inmutarse, aunque por dentro estuviera en pánico.

— Mi vida, déjalo por favor, papá te lo suplico solo quiero una convivencia sana— sollozo Des poniéndose en medio de los dos.

— Lo vez, eres débil, y bien ¿Quién es este aguilucho?

— Leo Splinder — presentándose a sí mismo, Leo extendió la mano con rudeza ante Nicholas quien la apretó con poca gentileza. Otra guerra había empezado.

—Chicos, que tal si pasamos al comedor, la cena está casi hecha, Des, corazón por favor puedes venir a ayudarme con el Pavo — Solicito Itzahara con una sonrisa que provoco que Nicholas soltara la presión de la mano de Leo, y que Des recobrara el aire. — Maia, deja esos cuchillos y ven a poner la mesa.

Ayudando a la señora Splinder a poner la mesa se dio cuenta con algo de horror que su padre discutía con Leo y que su hermana ocupaba el lugar en su comedor a lado de su novio, tendría que sentarse frente a su padre y a lado de esa psicópata, las cosas no podían empeorar más. Bueno eso pensó hasta que su padre saco lo peor de su personalidad, y se levantó a ayudar a la madre de su pareja a poner el enorme pavo en la mesa, cerrándole un ojo con coquetería; Nicholas era un horrible casanova, hace tiempo eso le costó la relación con su madre, quien le había dejado a Des de niño y había partido con rumbo desconocido; desde los seis años Des Aeva no sabía nada de ella y su padre seguía siendo ese machista soldado alemán, que no paraba de abrir pierna a diestra y siniestra, tal vez por eso él había optado por ser homosexual.

—Gracias señor Aeva, es usted muy amable — Bueno la madre de Leo no parecía una blanca paloma —. Demos una oración mis niños.

— Este… no soy Católico señora — murmuro Des apenado, como decirle a su suegra que era Pastafarista*, no era algo que presumiera con orgullo. La cara de Itza se ensombreció un poco, pero siguió rezando en silencio acompañado de sus dos hijos, quienes ya conocían lo que su madre le afectaba ese aspecto.

Una vez que comenzaron a comer, el alto tuvo que admitir que todo estaba delicioso, pero justo cuando iba a agradecer por todo su padre comenzó a competir con Leo, a ver quién podía consumir más vino, para miedo de su hijo quien sabía que su pareja tenía una excelente tolerancia al alcohol.

— Porque no, pero debo de admitir que usted caerá antes de ver ebrio mi trasero — dijo tomando la botella entera y vertiéndola en su boca.

— ¡Eso es un reto aguilucho! — exclamo el otro tomando la botella que le había regalado Linda, e imitando a su yerno ambos comenzaron una batalla de ¡fondo, fondo! Alentada por Maia, quien sacó su móvil para grabar la discusión, mientras la señora Splinder sonreía, y Des deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara. Así que poniéndose de pie, se fue a su habitación. Con aire indignado.

Cerrando la puerta se puso su piyama favorita, una sudadera azul, que decía en Ingles ¡Take me! le daba mucha gracia la frase, así que algo abrumado por las personas que discutían en su comedor, decidió ignorar a todos e irse a dormir; Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos y dejarse vencer por el sueño. Cuando sintió una manos recorrer sus piernas.

— ¡Basta Leo!, no estoy de humor — dijo fastidiado, pero para su sorpresa, las manos no lo acariciaron si no que se llevaron de un tirón su piyama y lo dejaron semidesnudo de la cintura para abajo; ocasionando que Des se pusiera de pie de golpe para ver a la diabólica hermanita de Leo sosteniendo su pantalón en alto y el celular grabando en la otra.

— Esto se ira directo a mi Facebook, sonríe, chico Jirafa — contesto con sarcasmo, Des se acercó a ella dispuesto a golpearla, cuando un ruido sordo los alerto ambos, corrieron al piso de abajo para encontrarse al padre de Des besando a la madre de Leo, mientras el otro yacía noqueado en el suelo, con una botella de Vino tinto en la mano, y la camisa manchada por el alcohol.

— ¡Pero que Mierda! —Grito Maia — ¡Mamá!

Ambos adultos se soltaron de golpe, dejando en completo shock a Des y Maia, quien dejaron la absurda discusión que tenían hace un momento.

— Pero cielo, ¿Por qué andas semidesnudo?

Des mando a Dormir a su padre y hecho cadena en la puerta, dejo que Madre e hija compartieran la otra habitación, y se pasó recogiendo los destrozos de la sala, e intentando que su "Vida" no muriera del golpe que le propino su padre y la resaca; y decidido pensó que le siguiente año debería de pasarlo en cualquier lugar excepto ahí. Ya la mañana traería cosas mejores.

— ¡Des ayuda!, tu padre se salió del cuarto…

Oh al menos, eso quería creer.

Detesto escribir cosas navideñas, bueno créditos a HelenaesconH quien me ayudo con la idea principal de este fic. Sé que no es la cosa más divertida pero al menos aquí esta XD.

*Pastafariano: es una religión donde las personas adoran un pedazo de espagueti con ojos, Snipster hizo la referencia y me dio mucha gracia incluirla en el fic.

Saludos


	2. Chapter 2

**Caótico día siguiente**

" _AMOLAD no me pertenece, su idea y concepto le pertenece a Snip, quien solo quiere ver arder el fandom"_

Pasar la víspera de Navidad en una celda de policía oscura y lúgubre en Paris, con una herida en la mejilla que ardía, tu pareja tirada en el piso inconsciente y tu padre llorando ebrio en un rincón que olía a orina no era precisamente lo que deseaba Des Aeva.

— Tenemos derecho a un abogado — grito al policía, un hombre gordo y calvo quien estaba vigilando la otra celda donde tanto la madre de Leo y Maia Splinder eran colocadas por una policía mujer de cabello naranja, la adolescente iba esposada de pies y manos. La mujer policía amenazaba con llevarla con un psiquiatra

—Silencio caballero, eso se decidirá mañana, por lo pronto tendrán que pasar la noche aquí — dijo el guardia acercándose a Des con una sonrisa burlona. Este casi le escupe en la cara, estaba furioso.

—Cómo diablos acabamos aquí…— se lamentó llevándose las manos a la cabeza con frustración.

 _Hace unas horas…_

— ¡Des tu padre entro en la habitación!…

El grito de Maia Splinder retumbo en la casa, Des estaba limpiando el vino tirado en su costosa alfombra persa de gatitos blancos que tanto le gustaba, mientras la botella de _Chaunte Vinue_ estaba tirado sobre su ya manchado sofá blanco, este suceso le saldría caro a Leo. Cuando escucho el grito de su "cuñada" se aproximó en dos zancadas a su habitación solo para ver a su padre siendo golpeado por la demoniaca adolescente quien estaba sometiendo al ex militar alemán, en el suelo, mientras lo golpeaba frenéticamente en él rostro. La cara de Des era de risa reprimida, su padre siempre le había parecido aterrador, definitivamente de ahora en adelante no lo volvería ver igual.

— ¡No te me quedes viendo solamente imbécil!, vuelve a amarrarlo, ya sé tienes experiencia amarrando a mi hermano — le grito la chica furiosa para la vergüenza de Des quien solo tomo una de las corbatas que usaba en ocasiones "especiales" con Leo y empezó a someter de nuevo a su padre quien estaba semiconsciente en el piso.

— Así que para eso usaste esos cursos de _boy scout_ que me esforcé que llevaras, en tu internado en Estados Unidos — sollozo Nicholas lo que ocasiono que Des hiciera los nudos a un más fuerte, cortándole la circulación a su padre. Maia le dio el golpe final y dejo al señor Aeva en estado de sopor, mientras junto con Des lo cargaban para sacarlo del cuarto.

— Maia deja de abrumar a tu cuñado — la regaño Itzahara quien estaba con una sugerente bata con afelpado rosa y se veía como una diva de cabaret para la pena de su hija quien solo traía un piyama negro con calaveras.

— Lamento que mi padre se porte de esta humillante manera señora Splinder, creo que lo mejor es llevarlo a un hotel o que ustedes pasen la noche en uno — se disculpó Des, y a la vez espero que ambas damas aceptaran su oferta.

— ¿En serio crees que va a ver un hotel desocupado en estas fechas? — Lo confronto Maia con los brazos cruzados — Mejor di que ya te hartamos

— No. ¡Claro que no! — dijo Des moviendo en sentido negativo las manos y cabeza para restar importancia, mientras Maia lo miraba con caras de pocos.

— ¡Oh Desi!, vamos claro que nos iremos mañana, Por cierto ¿Qué paso con mi hijo?

— Leo esta inconsciente en el piso de abajo — comento el chico recordando de pronto que su pareja tal vez tenía una contusión y él estaba campantemente haciéndose cargo de su padre. Una vez que dejaron al señor Aeva amarrado e inconsciente en el piso de abajo en un pequeño armario de la sala, revisaron el golpe de Leo en su rostro.

— Mi vida — murmuro Des moviendo a su pareja de la cara para hacerlo despertar, este estaba profundamente dormido, para enojo de Maia quien le dio una bofetada para despertarlo.

— ¡Qué demonios te pasa! — le grito el alto al ver la mejilla morena de Leo con una marca roja por el golpe.

— ¡Quieres matarlo!

— Así lo despertaba de niños, él duerme como una muerto— dándole otra acabo despertando al moreno, para enojo de Des que no le gustaba ver a su pareja siendo golpeado por su hermanita.

— ¿Qué diablos paso? ¡Oh mi cabeza!— se quejó el chico poniéndose de pie siendo ayudado por su novio quien lo veía entre molesto y preocupado.

— El padre de Des te golpeo para besuquearse con nuestra madre — Explico con simpleza Maia.

—Ese bastado ¡¿Hizo Qué?! — grito Leo poniéndose en modo alerta y buscando por todos lados al soldado Alemán— ¡Voy matarlo!

— Leo, tu hermana ya le dio una paliza, está en closet de la habitación de la sala — dijo Des, esperando que con eso su pareja se calmara un poco, pero este corrió a dicho armario para encontrarlo vacío.

—Des. ¡No esta! — grito Leo — ¿Dónde lo escondieron?

— ¡Que!, Maia y yo lo dejamos aquí.

Entonces los tres se quedaron en silencio, escuchando unas risas y grititos en la habitación de arriba, que hicieron que Des se ruborizara y que Maia junto con Leo se pusieran pálidos. El moreno no lo pensó dos veces para correr gritando un ¡Mamá! Que retumbo por toda la escalera rumbo a la habitación de invitados, Des corrió a alcanzarlo, antes de que su padre sufriera una patada karateka por parte del chico y Maia se fue a buscar los cuchillos de la cocina. Para después seguirlos rumbo a la habitación.

—Déjeme ver si entiendo, señor Aeva, entonces su padre se estaba…— dijo el abogado, un rubio con lentes que era amigo de Leo desde hace mucho tiempo y quien estaba entrevistando al chico para buscar la manera de sacarlos de la cárcel.

—Sí, justo en la cama de invitados — comento con un rubor en el rostro, y agachando la mirada

— Y, ¿Qué más paso?

Leo tiró la puerta de una patada, para ver a su madre riendo con el padre de Des encima, mientras metía una mano debajo de la bata rosa, al parecer ella no tenía rostro de estar siendo atacada, pero su hijo muy poco le importaba que su madre estuviera disfrutando del acto. Así que separo de un tirón al Alemán, mientras le gritaba maldiciones aparentemente en su idioma natal, Des llego a la habitación, para ver a su pareja y padre en una lucha de perros y gatos en la cama, y a la señora Splinder intentando separarlos sin éxito.

— ¡Oh por todo los cielos!, ¡Leo suéltalo!, papa ¡Deja de estirar su cabello!— les grito furioso, en eso un cuchillo salió volando rozándole la mejilla, y dejando a todos con cara de sorpresa, Nicholas soltó a Leo y ambos vieron como un chorro de sangre se escapaba de la mejilla de Des, ocasionando que este gritara del espanto.

— ¡Mierda Maia! No avientes cuchillos no estamos en la casa — gritó Itzahara quien tomo una funda de almohada y le puso un torniquete a Des en la cara.

El sonido de las patrullas alerto a los cinco, para después ver a la policía rodear el local del café, al parecer varia gente se alertó por el ajetreo, llamando a la policía y todos fueron a dar a la cárcel por alterar el orden.

— ¿Puedes sacarnos? — suplico Des a William, quien soló daba un silbido a escuchar todo el desastre en que había acabado esa "Cena familiar"

—Bromeas, ya pague la fianza, tu asistente me dio tus ahorros para lograrlo.

— ¡Qué! Si ya somos libres, ¿Por qué me estas preguntando los detalles?

— Es que la historia estaba muy buena — se rió William, para la cara de sorpresa de Des quien solo vio como este cerraba su maleta y se alejaba caminando para voltear y decirle — Por cierto, casi Feliz Año Des, espero que estés listo para la cena de Fin de año, al parecer la familia de Leo piensa pasarlo aquí en Paris, claro, una vez que la hermana de Leo pase todos los exámenes psiquiátricos.

— ¡Oh no! Ya no, déjame otra semana aquí, William ¡¿William?! — sollozo el chico, corriendo detrás del abogado, para sorpresa de los demás reos que estaban hablando con sus familiares.

 **Fin**

Espero les guste, y les diera risa como ami al escribirla. Feliz Año Nuevo


End file.
